The Works of Tomatoes
by HetaliaBelarus
Summary: Lovino gets sprayed by a skunk and the only way to get rid of the smell is with a tomato bath, right? Rated M for a reason.


**Hi~ I haven't updated in a while so have a wonderful Spamano fic.**

**The Works of Tomatoes**

Romano slammed the front door open and stomped into the house, throwing his bag on the ground. "Bastard! Come here!" the Italian yelled, his voice echoing through the house.

The Spaniard cheerfully set down his guitar he was playing and ran out of the bedroom to greet his beloved Lovino. "Si, Lovi? You called~?" Spain called out, freezing in the hallway once he smelt a very horrible smell. He quickly made his way to Lovino but was actually shocked when Romano ran straight into him. Antonio's eyes started to water as the smell grew more pungent. "L-Lovi…? What is that god awful smell?" Antonio held Lovino's arms and started sniffing him.

"Bastard, stop sniffing me, damn it!" the Italian yelled, pushing Spain away. "I…I got sprayed by a skunk."

Antonio frowned slightly, then a small smirk grew on his face. He released his grip on the Southern Italian and walked into the kitchen. "You know what this means. Lovi?" he said in a sing-songy tone, walking back to Lovino with his arms full of cans of tomato juice, while two tomatoes sat atop the cans. "You get to have a tomato bath!"

Lovino's face went bright red as he stared at the juicy fruits. They looked so perfect, the way the light hit them just right. He could feel himself getting hard already. He bit his lip hoping Spain wouldn't notice his pants getting tighter and tighter by the second.

Before he knew it, Spain was dragging Romano into the bathroom and was pouring can after can of tomato juice into the tub. All Lovino could do was watch the red liquid pour from the cans and bite his lip, trying to keep in a groan. He was fully erect now and _terrified_ to get in.

Spain turned to him with a cheery smile, "Alright Lovi, get in! I'll turn around until you're in~"

Lovino swallowed the lump in his throat and managed to take a few steps forward. He shakily pulled his shirt off and tossed it to the tile floor. Next, he closed his eyes, taking in the smell of the tomatoes and pulled his shoes and socks off, followed by his jeans. He looked down to his boxers –which had the Italian flag printed on them- and realized just how hard he was. He quickly peeled them off and got into the bath and sunk into the water. "Alright, bastard. You can turn around now."

Antonio turned around and quickly took his shirt off, starting to unbutton his pants. Lovino stared at him wide eyed, blushing a deep shade of red. "B-bastard…What are you doing?!"

"The smell rubbed off on me, so I'm coming in too!" the Spaniard answered, taking his jeans off and standing in his Spanish printed boxers in front of Romano. Lovino blushes brightly as Antonio peeled off his boxers and sat in the bath across from him.

Spain reached over and grabbed the two tomatoes, biting into one and handing the other to Romano. Romano froze. The way Spain bit into that tomato. The way its juices dripped down his chin. Oh god, it was so sexy. He bit the inside of his cheek, trying desperately to keep his moan from erupting. "Lovi? Are you going to take it?" Spain asked, waving the tomato in the others face.

Lovino snapped out of his thoughts and snatched the tomato out of his hands. His lips quivered as he looked over the perfect, ripe fruit. He brought his shaky hand up to his mouth and carefully bit into the tomato, letting the juices run down his chin and onto his chest. He let out a muffled moan against the tomato, hoping it was quiet enough so Spain didn't hear.

Spain set down his tomato and got a cloth to start ridding himself of the skunk spray which let Romano know his moan went unnoticed. He sighed and tried to relax but the strong aroma of tomatoes was just too much for him. It was driving him crazy. He adjusted in the tub and purposefully rubbed his hand against his erection, trying to ease himself.

Antonio moved around in the tub and started to wash Lovino although he protested. He hummed to them both as he washed. Between the humming, the tomatoes, and the sexy Spaniard before him, Lovino was sent over the edge. He stroked himself carefully so Antonio wouldn't notice.

Suddenly, Spain leaned over and bit into Romano's tomato, letting the juices flow out of it in different directions. Lovino tried to hide it, he really did, but a small moan escaped his lips which caught Antonio's attention. Antonio smirked and said, "Oh Lovi, I didn't realize tomatoes got you excited!" Lovino blushed deeply at this and opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted when another moan escaped. He quickly covered his mouth with his hand and glared at the other.

Spain leaned in close to the Italian and removed his hand, licking the juice off of the others chin then kissed him passionately on the lips. Romano sat there shocked at first, but soon kissed back, wrapping his arms around the Spaniards neck, tomato still in hand.,

Romano played with Spain's hair, moaning every so often while Spain sucked and nipped at the others neck. Spain, whom got hard himself, ran his body over Romano's, making their erections rub together. Romano's foot accidently pulled the plug and the tomato juice started to drain.

Antonio pulled away and looked around them, pulling Lovino up and out of the bathroom and in mere seconds, into the bedroom, not even bothering to get a towel.

Before Antonio could pull him onto the bed, Lovino pinned him up against the wall, kissing up and down his neck.

Antonio moaned into his ear, running his hands up and down Lovino's sides. Suddenly, Romano pulled away and got down on his knees, staring up at Spain with lustful eyes. Spain looked down at him, his head tilted to the side, not knowing what his lover was planning.

Lovino ran his fingers up the others shaft, earning a small moan from the Spaniard. He then took his member into his mouth, looking up and Spain for a reaction. Spain stared down at him, his bright green eyes full of surprise and lust. Lovino gently scrapped his teeth along the length of his partners' member, earning a louder moan from him. Antonio gripped at Lovino's hair and bucked his hips, pushing more of his length into Lovino's mouth.

Lovino gripped Antonio's hips, taking in his whole length. He hummed onto his member, making Antonio groan. Lovino bobbed his head up and down, staring up at the other with innocent eyes despite his dirty task. Antonio pulled onto Lovino's curl, making him moan onto his member. Lovino reached down with one hand and stroked himself and an even pace, pre-cum already dripping out. Antonio began to speak, although it came out in moans and pants, "L-Lovi…I'm going to...Ahh! Lovi!" Antonio screamed out, coming hard into Lovino's mouth.

Lovino came as well all over his stomach as he swallowed as much of Antonio's juices as he could. He released his grip on Antonio's hips and the Spaniard slid down the wall beside his lover.

They sat there, panting and breathing heavily until Lovino finally mustered out, "Ti amo, bastard…" Spain smirked and replied,

"Te amo, Lovi~ But why didn't you tell me about your tomato fetish?"

Lovino managed a glare, "It's embarrassing! Plus, you're just going to tease me now!"

The Spaniard pulled the younger Italian into and embrace and whispered in his ear, "Do you want to go and buy more tomato juice with me…~?"

**-end-**

**Hope you liked it! Reviews would be great, thanks!**


End file.
